curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Silo
Susan Silo is an American singer & actress, very prolific in voice over roles. Early Life & Career Susan Silo was born in New York City, New York. Both her parents are actors. Her acting career started in television on the episode "The Dick Clark Show" of The Jack Benny Show. Silo co-starred with Larry Blyden, Dawn Nickerson, and Diahn Williams in the NBC sitcom Harry's Girls, about a vaudeville troupe touring Europe. She also made guest appearances in episodes of numerous TV series, from the 1960s to the 1990s; including McHale's Navy, Route 66, Bonanza,The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, Sea Hunt, Hazel, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., The Love Boat & L.A. Law. In 1964, Silo appeared in an episode of Jack Palance's The Greatest Show on Earth. She also played Rita Lane on Gunsmoke in 1969. Susan Silo's a successful voice over actress, & she teaches workshops in this field & lectures all over the country. She's also a successful singer, which she has brought to her work in cartoons. Silo began her voice-acting career as a talking cow in a series of Land O' Lakes Margarine commercials for over 10 years. She has done voices for Hanna-Barbera, Marvel, Disney, Ruby-Spears, DIC, Film Roman & Murakami Wolf Swenson among others. Her famous roles are Wuya the Witch in Xiaolin Showdown, Dr Karbunkle in Biker Mice from Mars, White Queen on Pryde of the X-Men, multiple voices on What A Cartoon, Sue on Pac-Man & Tess on Zazoo U. She also played the roles of Mama Mousekiwitz in Fievel's American Tails and Petaluma in The Smurfs. She has also done voices for video games, such as Crash Tag Team Racing & X-Men (arcade game), where she reprised the White Queen. She later voiced Auntie Roon on The Life & Times of Juniper Lee & Flamestrike in Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight in 2008. In 2009, she guest starred as the cat empress Neferkitty on The Garfield Show, episode "The Curse of the Cat People" & reprised the character in 2012, in the episode "Revenge of the Cat People". Filmography Anime Roles * Digimon Data Squad - Grandma Norstein (ep. 42) * Zatch Bell! - Zofis (Milordo-Z/Zofis) Animated Roles * 2 Stupid Dogs - Additional voices * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series - Fang * Biker Mice from Mars - Dr. Karbunkle & additional voices * Biker Mice from Mars (2006) - Dr. Karbunkle (Her favorite role) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Additional voices * CB Bears - Zelda the Ostrich * Channel Umptee-3 - Polly * Curious George - Nettie Pisghetti * Daisy-Head Mayzie - Ms. Sneetcher * Darkwing Duck - Neptunia * Droopy, Master Detective - Additional voices * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Sartana of the Dead * Fievel's American Tails - Mamma Mousekiwitz * Foofur - Mrs. Escrow * Garfield & Friends - Additional voices * Inhumanoids - Sandra Shore * James Bond Jr. - Miss Fortune & Phoebe Farragut * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Miss Nanny * Jumanji - Additional voices * Kidd Video - She-Lion * Pac-Man - Sue * Pryde of the X-Men - White Queen * Richie Rich - Mrs. Regina Rich * Ring Raiders - Siren * Robotix - Compucore, Narra * TaleSpin - Airplane Jane, Girl with Map & Mary Lamb * The Addams Family - Mrs. Quaint * The Garfield Show - Neferkitty * The Legend of Korra - Yin * The Legend of Prince Valiant - Barbarian's Mother * The Life & Times of Juniper Lee - Auntie Roon & additional voices * The Mask: The Animated Series - Selina Swint * The Pink Panther - Additional voices * The Smurfs - Petaluma * The Tick - Jet Valkyrie, Jungle Janet * The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat - Additional voices * The Wizard of Oz - Munchkin Mayor * Tom and Jerry Kids - Additional voices * Toxic Crusaders - Mrs. Junko * Turbo FAST - Gypsy Moth * Xiaolin Showdown - Wuya * Where's Waldo - Additional voices * W.I.T.C.H. - Miranda Beast (Season One) * Zazoo U - Tess Television Roles * The Jack Benny Show - Girl (episode "The Dick Clark Show") * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis - JoAnn (episode "Dobie Goes Beatnik") * Ripcord - Suzy Thomas (episode "Airborne") * The Ann Sothern Show - April Fleming (episode "Always April") * Sea Hunt - Leilani (episode "Cougar") * Alfred Hitchcock Presents - Angela (episode "Coming Home") * Miami Undercover - Vicki (episode "Mystery of Swamp") * Route 66 - Marva (episode "And the Cat Jumped Over the Moon") * The Tall Man - Amy Beckett (episode "Quarantine") * Ensign O'Toole - Girl (episode "Operation: Model 'T'") * Empire - MacCormack (episode "The Fire Dancer") * Hawaiian Eye - Shannon Malloy (episode Shannon Malloy), Lita (episode "Tusitala") * Hazel - Role (episode "Hazel and the Lovebirds") * Sam Benedict - Barbara Eddy (episode "Read No Evil") * Have Gun - Will Travel - Taymanee (episode "Two Plus One") * Wagon Train - Betty Whitaker (episode "The Joe Muharich Story"), Susan (episode "The David Garner Story") * The Lieutenant - Marie Eckles (episode "A Very Private Affair") * Harry's Girls - Rusty * McHale's Navy - Babette (episode "Babette Go Home") * The Greatest Show on Earth - Susan Silver (episode "Love the Giver") * Amos Burke, Secret Agent - Phoebe McPhee (episode "Who Killed Everybody ?") * Combat! - Annice (episode "The Town That Went Away") * Bonanza - Elena Miguel (episode "Woman of Fire") * The Wild Wild West - Little Willow (episode "The Night of the Double-Edged Knife") * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. - Anna Paola * Dr. Kildare - Angie * Batman - Mousey - (episode 11 and 12 with The Riddler) * The John Forsythe Show - Michelina (episode "Engagement, Italian Style") * My Three Sons - Janine (episode "Our Boy in Washington") * Occasional Wife - Vera Frick * Gunsmoke - Rita Lane (episode "The Long Night") * Here Come the Brides - Ada Moon (episode "Next Week, East Lynne") * The Love Boat - Yvonne Boulanger (episode "Parlez-Vous") * Highway to Heaven - Mrs. Barney (episode "Catch a Falling Star") * L.A. Law - Yvette (episode "The Unbearable Lightness of Boring") * Night Stand with Dick Dietrick - Mom (episode "The Secret Crush Show") Film Roles * Babes in Toyland - Scat * Bebe's Kids - Additional voices * Foodfight! - Additional voices * Jetsons: The Movie - Gertie Furbelow * Kiss Toledo Goodbye - Mrs. Beidekker * Lilo & Stitch - Additional voices * Marriage: Year One - Shirley Lemberg * McHale's Navy Joins the Air Force - Corporal "Smitty" Smith * Once Upon a Forest - Russell's Mom * The Ant Bully - Ant #4 * Once Upon a Brothers Grimm - Little Red Riding Hood Video Game Roles * Clive Barker's Jericho - Hanne Lichthammer * Crash Tag Team Racing - Mature Woman & Old Woman * Crash Twinsanity - Nina Cortex & Madame Amberly * Dead Rising - Lindsay Harris * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD - Cadetamaster (English version) * Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist - Helen Back & Madame Ovaree * Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - Cazaunoux * Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred & Blood of the Damned - Madam Girard * Giants: Citizen Kabuto - Queen Sappho * God of War II - Clotho * Guild Wars - Glint, Justiciar Taran * Jericho - Hanne Lichthammer * The Last of Us - Additional voices * Mad Max - Additional voices1 * Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness - Baba Yaga, Fenris, Olga Stovich & Tatiana the Queen of the Faery Folk * The Saboteur - Additional voices * Sacrifice - Seerix * Tales from the Borderlands - Vallory * Tales of Symphonia - Additional voices * Undead Knights - Narrator * X-Men - White Queen Category:Female Actresses Category:Curious George Actresses Category:Living People